To Travel Through Time
by Shousetsuka
Summary: *New Chapter* This story will be Shonen ai! I won't tell you who, but you might be able to guess. Why I started writing it is explained inside. R/R!!! It's also AU, kinda.
1. Prologue

To Travel Through Time

By Shousetsuka (aka Chibi Epyon)

**A/N****:** Okay, this is **MAJOR** **_Shonen ai_**! Normally, I do not like this stuff, but I decided to challenge my writing abilities by taking this on. However, this, as I said, is only Shonen ai. I cannot write Yaoi if I tried. Shonen ai is only a romance. I have no experience in the other more personal area, which takes place in yaoi. I'm much to young. So I can't really call this Zelda Yaoi, now can I? 

Please be kind, since this is my first attempt. I would really appreciate it if only those who read this story or those who are open-minded review. In addition, I have to warn you. Ganondorf's character is definitely **OOC**. You'll see why, when you read this. It's a true **AU** story! 

**Notes:** For the Prologue, I changed how Link is sent back in time at the end of OoT. I changed it to go along with this story. I couldn't see how the Ocarina could do what happens. It could, I guess, but oh well 

~*~

Prologue 

The man laid silent, listening to the sound of his companion's breathing. The young boy was still sleeping soundly. The stranger smiled, shifting slightly, distributing the child's weight more evenly. The boy didn't notice. He only remained curled up beside him, his head resting on the man's shoulder. 

The man shook his head, freeing his eyes of the blonde strands that hung there. His gaze was directed towards the ceiling, his blues eyes thoughtful. Slowly, his graceful hand came up and found the boy's hair, fingering it quietly. These moments were so rare, yet so peaceful. Just like his little friend. 

As he lay still, the man's mind wandered. He started to think about what brought him there, of all that took place before this moment. His sweet smile widened. It had been quite interesting, and entirely unexpected. 

The boy beside him stirred, breaking his train of thought. He didn't wake. The child only sighed, huddling closer. 

Still with a smile, the man turned over, to the side. He settled down again, planting a kiss on the boy's forehead. It was more like a protective embrace than anything else, although the man didn't mind. 

He settled down to sleep. He could think tomorrow if he needed, but for right now, he wanted to rest. However, as he drifted off, his mind started working again, conjuring up the thoughts of what happened, which caused him to dream. 

*

The temple was as silent and dark as a tomb, when Zelda brought him there, after the last battle. The only light came from the Princess, as she stepped out of the blue transportation light after him. 

"You're to go home, Link, to go back to your time."

The Hero was silent. He had no wish to go back, or home as the Princess called it. He didn't mind missing seven years, considering they would have most likely been spent in the Forest, as the pariah, the unwanted. He was needed, respected now, even if the land was in ruin. 

"You understand why, don't you, Link?" Zelda asked, softly. 

"Yes, I do."

An invisible weight seemed to lift from the girl's shoulders, although she still wore a melancholy expression. "I am glad." Gesturing to the altar, she stated, "Now put the sword in its place."

Link nodded, understanding. Placing the sword back would send him hurtling back through time, back to where he was the loner. Heaving a quiet sigh, he unsheathed the Mater Sword. _I guess this is my destiny. I might as well face it.'_

With a hesitant step, he walked to the altar, carrying the Master Sword in his fighting hand. With a last, quick glance at the Princess, who watched on tearfully, Link raised the majestic sword over his head with both hands, plunging it into the stone. 

Something went terribly wrong. Instead of the cool, blue light from before, a crimson beam shot forth, seeing to grasp the Hero. Zelda cried out, but Link could not hear as the red light engulfed him. 

The Princess ran forward, trying to take ahold of a belt, sleeve, anything to get him out of that awful light. Although to her it felt like an eternity, it was only seconds before Link vanished, in a brilliant red flash of light. 

Zelda shielded her eyes, quickly, as he disappeared. After a moment she lowered her arm and gasped. The Hero was gone, but the Master Sword was still there, standing tall and proud in its resting-place. A blue light was seeping out from around it, the normal light. It was there to take the rest of them back. 

All Zelda knew was that he was gone, not where or what time. She didn't even know if it was forever, or a brief time. Yet, wherever the Hero had gone, it wasn't where he was supposed to be, or so she thought.

~*~

Oh, and for those of you who've wondered, well, I put this under another name so 1) My parents won't see it, and 2) because I don't want my friend to now that I'm writing it. She abhors even the thought of Yaoi/Shonen ai. I know that may sound stupid, but, hey, I did it. 

Also, (and I just had to add this) _please_, those of you who read this and don't like Yaoi/Shonen ai, _please _don't shun my other works just because I wrote this. The idea just came to me suddenly and I decided to try it. The other stories _**will**_be continued! 


	2. Chapter One

****

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first post. I will not put so many warning this time. I think one is enough, don't you? Please R/R! 

****

Disclaimer: I noticed that I forgot this in the first post. _Zelda_ and all its characters belong to Nintendo. The only thing that belongs to me is this story, in which I shall torment their characters (he he! I **_love_** angst/drama!) 

To Travel Through Time

Chapter One

By Shousetsuka

Link's senses slowly started to come to him as he opened his eyes. Every part of him was sore, even his eyes. He blinked a few times, forcing his brain to work. Link soon realized that he was lying on his back in the Temple of Time. Sitting up groggily, he shook his head, wanting to clear it. 

After a moment of numbness, the brain cells started to work again and he examined his surroundings more closely. He was in the Temple, yes, but something wasn't right. He should be a child. Link lifted an adult-sized hand up in front of his gaze. He stared at it hard, hoping it was just his foggy brain, but soon realized it wasn't. 

Stumbling to wobbly feet, Link glanced around. Everything seemed the same, but his instincts told him they weren't. Granted, he wasn't a child like he should be, but that didn't prove much. He could have just gone back to his time, retaining his age. Although the Hero told himself thus, his consciousness told him that it was impossible. 

As his gaze fell on the Master Sword's stone, he gaped. It wasn't there. Shouldn't it have come with him? Link's instincts were screaming. Something was terribly wrong and, although he didn't know what it was, he didn't like it. 

Link felt around on his person and found that he was still equipped with the Biggoron sword, his bow and arrows, and his other supplies. Felling a bit more relieved, he turned his back on the altar and started for the door. After a step, he stopped. The door was closed. He hadn't seen it closed in a long time. Maybe he had gone back and the sword had chosen to stay behind? 

Although his instincts told him that he was being foolish, the Hero tried to believe that. He started to walk again. Once he reached the door, he took ahold of the side and pulled. Though hesitant, the stone slab cracked open, just enough for him to fit through. 

Link barely made it through before the door slammed shut. It caught part of his tunic and he had to rip it free. Now that he was out of the chamber, however, Link scanned the setting. Everything was the same, all but the Spiritual Stones. There were gone. It did make sense that they were missing, however. The door wasn't open; therefore, they were not needed.

With a last look around, Link crossed the chamber and exited the temple. A bright, harsh light bombarded his eyes, and he was forced to squint. Had he been in the dark that long? As he descended the stairs, the sounds of a happy, active village met his ears and a smile formed on his battle-hardened features. It had been a long time. 

The village was very lively, indeed. More crowded than he remembered. The streets were decorated and everyone was celebrating something. 

'_How ironic'_, he thought. He had just defeated Hyrule's evil, and here he was, being greeted with a celebration. Of course, it wasn't for him, but it was a celebration all the same. 

As he wandered through the crowd, Link wondered why there were celebrating. Wracking his brain, he tried to come up with something, but could not remember anything of importance that happened seven years ago. Yet, he wasn't very good with Hylian news, so him even trying was foolish.

Banners were strewn through the streets, and flags were being waved in the air, which was disturbed with the sounds of merrymaking. The townspeople ignored the odd looking youth for the time, as he wove through the thong towards the castle, deciding to see if Zelda was there. Maybe she could explain, if she even remembered him, that is. 

"Have a drink on me, boy!" a voice suddenly exploded in Link's ear, a tankard, overflowing with ale, being stuffed in his hand. 

Surprised, the Hero looked up and saw it was a well-built, middle aged man. He didn't recognize him, but knew he was Hylian. "Thank you, sir, but I do not drink-" Link began, handing the mug back to the man. 

"Nonsense! Even a youngster like you can drink to the King and his new bride!"

"New bride?" Link asked, before he could stop himself. 

The man gave him an odd look. "Where've ya been, boy? Everyone knows that the King just married Lady Celestra from the country over the mountains, Catalina. Hyrule finally has a queen! That young whippersnapper finally married! May the Goddesses by praised!"

Link could tell that this man had had a little too much ale himself. First, he'd gone from suspicious to all out joyous. But he had other, more important things to worry about. 

Young whippersnapper? From what he knew, Zelda's father wasn't young in his time. He was about the age of the ale-drinking man. Escaping the attention of the drunkard, Link weaved through the crowd, changing his plans. 

Entering the nearest inn, Link took a seat on a stool and listened. No one noticed his entrance, all, excluding the bartender, who eyed him skeptically. Link paid him no mind as he eavesdropped on the conversations. Normally he would have been dead set against doing so, but he figured it would be the best way to learn information. Everyone was talking about the same event, which seemed to be the marriage between their King and Lady Celestra. Still, he was very wary.

"I am glad that his Highness finally had the chance to marry. This terrible war made it nearly impossible," a young soldier remarked, to the left. 

The young woman who sat with him nodded. "I heard Lady Celestra was attacked by the Gerudo on her way over here. It was a rough battle, but as you can see, the Lady survived." 

Another soldier, leaning against a nearby wall, joined in. "Damn those Gerudos that's what I say! They always seemed to ruin everything!"

"That's a perfect example, Edwin. Mentioning them at a time of celebration," the woman remarked, smiling. 

The soldier scowled. "Miss Sleine, you yourself-" 

"Well, let me just say that I wish the King and his Lady a happy, safe life, as well as many children," the first soldier interrupted, raising his glass. 

"Hear, hear!" The two other's cried in unison. The two men took large swigs of their tankards while the woman sip her wine delicately. 

"Ya gonna buy somehitn', lad?" A gruff voice asked, interrupting the end of the conversation. Link swerved around to face the stocky innkeeper. "Look, even if this is a time of rejoicing, I don't wanna have any loitering. I'se gotta keep up with business, ya know! So either buy something, or get out."

With a sigh, Link withdrew his purse, willing to spend the money on even a small glass of something. However, to his dismay, he found out that he did not have any rupees. He looked up at the glowering innkeeper. "I'm sorry. I don't have any money. I'll just leave."

Link soon found himself out in the crowded streets again. At least it was still daylight out. The experience at the inn reminded him that he had to find a place to stay for the night. Rupees would be hard to find at that time, so he decided to do a bit more research. 

Link was certain now that he wasn't in his time. The King's wife was dead then. He was also certain that her name had been Lady Celestra. He'd learned that in his travels. 

It also seemed that they were having trouble with the Gerudo. That really didn't mean much, since Hylians had had trouble with them throughout the decades. Nevertheless, it seemed that they were worse than usually and that there was war. The Hero didn't know Hylian history that well, so he couldn't name any past wars. His specialty was the future. 

*

The boy sank down in the shadows, watching as the last of the merrymakers disappeared into their houses. He had learned much that day, although that learning had left him out on the streets for the night. It wasn't that bad, though. The night was warm. It wasn't raining. Things could have been worse.

The knowledge Link had gathered that day led him to believe that he had gone father back in time then he was suppose to. He was many years before his time. How many, he hadn't the slightest clue, but it was before he and the Princess were born. 

Link had also learned that this time was during one of Hyrule's worst wars with the Gerudo. The two didn't just hate one another; there was gruesome warfare and frequent thievery. He'd learned that the Gerudos even stooped so low as to steal men, since their King was only a child.

As the last candle was snuffed out, a thought came to the Hero's mind. The Gerudo King, who was he? Was it Ganondorf? If that was so, he could easily get rid of him. 

Link shivered. That was a horrible thought. He despised the thought of killing a child. Yet, if he had to, he would. Maybe he was sent to this time for that reason, to get rid of the Evil King.

The Hero shifted, uncomfortably. He would most likely have to go and see for himself. '_I don't think these people would readily discuss the Gerudian King', _he thought. 

For that, he'd need a horse. Not having money made that a problem. The Hero withdrew his wallet again. He overturned it, shaking it, hoping to get something. All that fell out was a piece of lint. Link cursed, dropping the pouch in his lap. He would need to gain money. He wasn't sure if Epona was around yet. 

With a sigh, he sank down on his side, in the shadows. Folding his arms under his head, he curled up and fell asleep.

*

"Let go of me!" A voice screamed, shaking Link awake. It was still dark. Lifting his head, he looked around. A few feet away, a young girl was struggling with a shadowy figure, who had a firm gripe on her arm. 

"Quiet, Hylian! Just give me that ring," a female voice hissed, gruffly. 

"Never!" The young woman fought against the stranger's grasp. "It was a gift from my husband!"

"Husband, eh? That may prove more interesting than a ring," the voice replied, smoothly.

"Don't you dare, you bitch!" The Hylian woman snarled, struggling more. She was only rewarded with a swift blow to the side of her head. She hissed in pain as the stranger shoved her to the ground, pinning both of her arms behind her back. 

"Why not? Prince Ganondorf gave us al the power to do as we please in such areas," the stranger hissed in the woman's ear.

"I don't care about what your leader says!" 

"Oh? Well then, you wouldn't care to know that he usually condones the murdering of Hylians in such situations, hm?" 

"What?" the woman gasped.

Before the Gerudo could answer, however, Link leapt to his feet, drawing his sword. "Leave her alone!"

The thief growled, swerving around, releasing her prisoner. The woman took this moment to scramble to her feet and into the shadows. "Well, what have we here?" The Gerudo's cat-like eyes scanned the Hero. "Such a pretty little lad you are," she remarked, with a sickening smile. 

Link barred his teeth, his grip tightening on his sword. The women's peering eyes were most disturbing. 

"I expected a valiant lad to come to that pretty little wench's aid. Seems I was right." As she said thus, the woman drew her sword. However, she did not drop into the battle stance. Instead, she rapped it against the cobblestone street. 

Before Link could react, a large group of Gerudos appeared out of nowhere, surrounding the Hero. He stepped backwards, trying to keep his eyes on everyone. 

The first woman laughed. "I really don't like having to find men this way, but you gotta do what you gotta do, right girls?" Some nodded, but most of them just drew their weapons, noting that their captive was armed.

Link wasn't that worried about them. He'd faced Gerudo women before. But, as he watched the group before him, he realized they were not the harem creatures he knew. They were equipped for war, everything from armor to grim expressions.

As Link was contemplating his moves, the first one struck. A small, lithe woman leapt forward and Link had barely enough time to block the swift swing. The others pounced also, so that Link had to defend himself against all of them at once. They didn't play very fair, and the Hero found himself losing. 

A sword flat rammed into the side of his head, and he stumbled. As he hit the ground, the Hero rolled to the side, just as the same sword swooped down, trying to catch him again. Panting heavily, Link jumped to his feet, catching another blade with his own. 

The woman on the other end growled, drawing her dagger. Link noticed, spinning to the side, but he was too late. The thin steel pierced his calf, causing him to stumble once more. This time, he wasn't as lucky. 

A foot slammed down on his heaving chest, preventing him from rising. Another fell on his extended sword arm. "That was the toughest battle we've had all night. I can tell your going to be a feisty one," the woman from before said, laughingly. Link growled at her, struggling under the woman's foot. She pushed down harder. Addressing the nearest Gerudo, she said, "Take him to the chain. We'll head out now."

"Yes, ma'am."

*

The sun was rising over the horizon as Link was tied to the end of the 'chain'. It consisted of a line of Hylian and Sheikah men chained together, some of them being Link's age, others older. Everyone one of them looked miserable. 

One man was lamenting about what his wife would think, and how she wouldn't believe he had been kidnapped by Gerudo women when he told her. "She'll probably think I was unfaithful!" he was crying as Link was chained on. 

One of the Gerudos had patched his wound, so that he could make the long trek to the desert. Yet, it still throbbed like hell, and made walking difficult.

"Out we go!" a voice called. A mounted Gerudo took up the end of the line, watching Link as he struggled to his feet. 

His left leg was chained to the man in front of him, who happened to be the worrier, while his hands were tied behind his back. The Gerudos had taken every last thing from him, everything, that is, but the clothes on his back. 

__

'Well,' he thought, dryly, as they started marching. The Gerudo behind him withdrew a whip, from her saddlebag, and got it at the ready. _'At least now I don't need a horse.'_


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: **Watch out, there are some suggestive scenes, but nothing you should be afraid of. Trust me. Link finally makes it to the Valley! No Shonen-ai yet. This is the longest chapter, I believe, so far. 

**Disclaimer:** _Zelda_ characters aren't mine. There, my disclaimer! 

To Travel Through Time

Chapter Two

Link sighed, thankfully sinking down into the cool grass. They had been marching across the field for three days, without rest. The Gerudo had the capability, he noted, to travel for long periods of time without stopping. After his own quest, he found it wasn't that harsh on him, but it was for the other men. They were now sprawled out, as best they could be, on the grass. They hadn't been fed either, but Link wasn't bothered about that much, having done the same on his quest. It would be nice if they did, however. Water would also be appreciated. It would help with his wounded leg, which was starting to bleed again.

The man chained to him rolled over on his back, looking up at him. "How can you stand it?"

"Stand what, sir?"

"This, thiscaptivity. We aren't even there yet and already we're suffering." 

"I've had to do something similar to this before."

"You're a warrior then?" The man examined him, quietly. "Not a Shiekah, I can see. You look Hylian, but then again, those clothes you wear are strange." 

"You may call me a warrior if you wish. And, I am believed to be Hylian."

"Ah," the man was silent a moment, still watching him. 

Link only nodded, looking up at the Gerudos, who were busily making camp. The sun was setting over the mountains, casting shadows across the clearing. 

"What's your name, lad?"

Link snapped out of his reverie, glancing back at the man. "Link."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Link, that is quite interesting. I am Nanthal, Nanthal Evertyne," he chuckled, although there was no humor in it, "I would shake your hand if I could-" He was speaking of their bindings. 

"If I still had my weapons, I could easily get us out of here," Link said softly. "But they took them away after they attacked me."

"Did you put up a fight?" the man asked, suddenly. 

"Yes. At least if you call fending off at least twenty women as a fight," Link remarked, with slight bitterness.

"I take it you have lived through worse, and now you are sore because it only took twenty women to capture you."

Link stared at the man, Nanthal, in amazement. "What?"

Nanthal shrugged. "Just a guess," he smiled, lightly.

Link shook his head, glancing off in the direction of the castle. "How did you get caught?"

"Well, this may sound stupid, but-" the man looked sheepish. "It was done quite easily, you could say. One acted as a hooker. I was drunk," he glanced up at the Hero. "One thing leads to another, and there you have it."

"So, you really were unfaithful to your wife."

"Well, she isn't my wife yet-"

Link only shook his head. He could never imagine doing something like that. If he ever found someone, he would never think of being unfaithful. In his opinion, trust and love seemed so fragile. Anyone who had been through what he had would think the same. It had been destroyed so quickly during the Evil Reign. But such things were so far away, especially now. 

During the lapse in conversation, Link turned his attention back to his original problem. He was starting to move slower, due to the wound. He knew that if he didn't mend it, there would be a good chance that he would have to be dragged by the chain, since he wouldn't be able to walk. But, how could he mend it with nothing? 

A Gerudo woman appeared in the corner of Link's vision, and he turned to face her. She held a water flask. Kneeling down beside him, she held it out for him. Hesitantly, he took a sip. It tasted normal, nice and cool. After taking several gulps of the refreshing liquid, he motioned to Nanthal, who watched on expectantly. 

The Gerudo shook her head, abruptly. Scolding him in her own language, she motioned for him to drink. Confused, Link protest, "I had enough. The others need some."

The Gerudo replied, shortly, in her own language, motioning for him to drink again. 

Again, Link argued. "No, I do not need it anymore."

"Sarea will not listen to you, Hylian," a familiar voice remarked. Link looked over the woman's shoulder and saw the Gerudo from before, the one who had attacked the Hylian woman. She was the leader, he'd found out, and was called Ayana. 

"Why not?"

"You are the one she chose as a mate."

Link looked at her, suspiciously. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, that you are hers. Sarea is my most loyal friend, and I have allowed her to choose from the prisoners first, in pay for a favor. She chose you and I must comment on the choice," she smiled, her eyes scanning him over. Her gaze made Link uncomfortable. "Since you are hers now, I allowed her to look after you." 

Sarea remained silent throughout the conversation, watching Link intently. Link watched her warily. She was pretty, but he had no intention of anything. All he wanted to do was get to the Valley. 

Ayana glanced over at the camp. It was twilight now. "It's time for a meal now."

Sarea nodded, holding out her hand. Ayana dropped a key into it. She questioned her in Gerudian, and Sarea nodded. Ayana glanced at Link with a sly smile, before walking off. 

The Gerudo woman took up Link bonds, using the key to unlock them. All the other men watched on in amazement, as the Hero was set free from the chain. "I will feed you now, Oriole," she remarked, in Hylian, although it was choppy and thickly accented. 

With a strong arm, she pulled him to his feet, nearly dragging him behind her. Link stumbled after. Although he wasn't pleased about entering the small camp, he would be glad to get some food. He glanced back at the rest of the men, who watched him go forlornly. He felt pity for them, but could not do anything until he saw what situation he would be in. Until then, they would have to be happy with the bottle they'd left behind.

*

A fire was blazing in the center of camp. Sarea pushed Link down on a log, sitting down beside him. She wove a chain in between his hands, tying it around the sturdy rope. It was to be his leash. 

The other women watched on, eyeing up the Hero. Link felt very uncomfortable, but refused to squirm. Many spoke to one another in their own language, in whispered conversation, sometimes pointing out something on his body. Once or twice someone laughed. 

Link tried to ignore them, watching the meat cooking over the flames. There was more food there then he'd seen in awhile. Many different varieties of meats, some odd looking soup, things that looked suspiciously similar to potatoes, and other edibles. The Hero's stomach growled. He hadn't felt so hungry when he was with the chain. It must have been the sight of the food.

Sarea was determined to feed him well. She fed with her own hands, forcing even the most detestable looking food in his mouth. Along with all that was a sweet tasting liquor. Link at first refused, until Sarea literally had to open his mouth manually. 

The other women ate heartily, watching them the whole time. Some snickered, while others shouted out in Gerudian. 

Link started to feel very tired, and it was a struggle to keep his eyes open. That was only expected after all the wine Sarea had made he swallow. Although he had spit some of it out, the majority had found its way in. He now swayed in his seat. His eyes felt like lead, wanting to close. But he wouldn't allow them to, not with all the women around. He didn't trust them at all. 

It was hours later before the dining was finished. Sarea leaned over the Hero, her lips brushing against his ear as she spoke, in her rough Hylian, "Was that good?"

Link shook his head, although it took most of his strength to do so. "No."

"No?" the Gerudo asked in disbelief, sitting back "I see you will hard to please." 

Link shifted to the side. "I thank you for the meal. Now, I'll just take some of the leftovers up to the others and we can call it a night-" 

The look the woman gave him told him the night was far from over. Link gulped, struggling, for the first time that night, in his bonds. But, his body had other ideas. Slowly, the Hero's eyes closed, his head falling forwards, so that his chin rested on his chest. The wine had won and now the Hero was completely defenseless. 

*

Light flooded into the area, falling upon the sleeping figure, who groaned, softly. Link blinked, shielding his eyes. Where was he? 

After a few moments, he was able to study his surroundings. He was in a small tent, lying, on his back, on a mat, and was buried under a large quilt. His hands were also untied. 

He sat up groggily, quickly realizing that now the Gerudo _had _taken everything from him. His clothes were missing. Searching frantically with his eyes, Link surveyed the ground, but found no trace of them. Cursing angrily, he drew the blanket up around his chest. This wasn't going to be his day.

"Looking for these?" a smooth voice questioned, from the doorway. Link glanced up and saw Ayana standing there, his clothing under her arm. 

"Yes."

She threw them at him, taking the Hero by surprise. They hit him right in the face. "Bad catch, Hylian."

Link ignored her, quickly pulling his tunic over his head. Then he struggled to pull on his hose, while still under the quilt. "I don't think I want to know what happened last night, do I?"

"Depends," Ayana leaned against the nearest pole, crossing her arms. "Of course I won't get into details, seeing that Sarea will be the best to tell those."

Link felt a shiver weave its way up his spine. "Disgusting-" he muttered, under his breath. "Absolutely sickening."

Ayana grinned, hearing him. "Well, Oriole, Sarea didn't think so."

Link's ears perked up at the name. His apparent mate' had called him that earlier. What did it mean? "Why do you call me that?" 

"Oriole? That's what we call all blonde Hylians, which we find very rarely. It means fair-haired."

"What do you mean by which we find very rarely'?" Link decided to press his luck in asking questions. The Gerudo woman seemed willing to answer.

"Exactly what I said. We barely mate with the _pure_ Hylians, which the blonde are thought to be." 

Link digested that information, then moved to a more serious question. "Why did you kidnap us?"

"I would rather say _man_napped," Ayana remarked, smiling. Link glared at her. The woman's smile faded. "Don't you know about the war, boy? When we are not fighting, we usually just go into town for the night, but now we can't stay there very long. So, to compensate, we take men back with us. Sometimes they are let go, sometimes they aren't," she finished, with a halfhearted shrug.

Link remained silent. Thinking he had no more questions, Ayana turned to leave. 

"Wait," Link called. 

The woman turned. "Yes?"

"What you said before, about your King condoning the murdering of Hylians. Is it true, or did you lie?" 

Ayana chuckled. "Of course I lied. And he is not our King yet, Oriole, only a Prince. Still has to grow." With that, she disappeared under the flap. 

The Hero sat in silence, contemplating his new information._ That puts a twist on things.'_

*

"Up we go." Link, newly bound, was hoisted up into the saddle. Sarea leapt up behind him, taking his chain leash in her one hand. The other was woven through the space between his arm and his waist, so that she could hold the reigns. She'd insisted upon him riding with her, and not going back on the chain. That didn't bother Link too much. At least his leg wouldn't hurt anymore.

They traveled up front, beside Ayana. The two women chatted together in their own tongue as Link watched the familiar countryside go by. There really wasn't much to do.

The group traveled without stopping for the rest of the journey. Link would occasionally glance back at the men in the chain, but could never see them. He worried about them, for they were not in the shape for nonstop traveling. If he ever tried to say anything, Ayana would not listen, telling Sarea that she should teach him to be silent. 

As darkness fell on the third night of travel, Link started to nod off. He shook his head, not wanting to fall asleep, but the swaying of the horse and the night started to get the better of him. He yawned, forcing himself to sit up straighter. He had fallen asleep before, and that had gotten him into trouble. Now he would force himself to stay awake, even if the boredom in itself was enough to put anyone out. 

Sarea noticed his yawn. Mumbling in her own language, she used the hand that held his chain to pull him back, allowing his head to rest on her shoulder. She wrapped that arm around his waist to keep him in place. 

To say Link was surprised would be an understatement. His muscles stiffened, and his once drooping eyes grew wide, glancing up at Sarea. As if noticing his attention, she pressed a kiss against his temple, tightening her grip. _Must be very possessive of their mates',_ he thought, dryly. 

He remained like that for sometime, before Ayana spoke. "You may sleep, Oriole. Sarea wants you too." Link glanced over at her. The Gerudo woman smiled, leaning back and closing her eyes in imitation. "We only have half a days journey, Hylian. Are you afraid that we'll drop you?"

Not wanting to have to listen to Ayana anymore, Link ignored that comment, drifting off to sleep. 

*

"Oriole," a voice whispered. Link woke from his light dozing, which he'd been doing for the last hour, and opened his eyes. He had to squint in the abnormally bright light. They were no longer in the field. The ground was no longer green, but a sandy color. A sparkling blue sky could be seen over the canyon, through which they were passing. Now that he was awake, Link could feel the heat rising. They were approaching the Valley. 

Link sat up from the Gerudian woman's embrace, looking around. From what he remembered, they should be coming upon the village soon. Behind them, he could see the bridge, over which the chain was being dragged. The Hero felt another stab of pity, and turned to Ayana. 

Before he could speak, however, she said, "Don't start, Hylian. We shall be there soon. Then your friends will then get nourishment, before the auction."

"Auction?"

"Yes, auction. Haven't you realized that we do this for a living during wartime? The Sisters are willing to trade almost anything for a mate during these times."

Link grimaced at the thought. Selling men? 

Ayana continued. "You should be lucky. I've seen auctions before," she shook her head. "They aren't pretty, on the male's part. Lots of inspecting, if you know what I mean-" She finished, slyly, letting the sentence hang. 

Link understood completely. "I would say you were all disgusting, but you could probably make a remark about me, am I not right?"

Ayana smiled. "Did I ever tell you how much I like you, Hylian? That's a compliment coming from me, boy. If I didn't promise Sarea one from this lot, you would be riding with me now."

Link bit his tongue, remaining silent. This conversation was getting far out of his range. He had learned the proper knowledge, for the age of seventeen, during his sleep', but he'd never had experience. Now he was getting a bit too much of it. 

Sarea growled at her friend, her grip tightening around the Hero. Link didn't mind that much, glad to have Ayana shut up. 

Ayana only laughed. "Don't worry, Sarea. I gave you my word. I even swore in the Goddesses' names, my friend. He's yours."

Link let that comment pass by. He hated being fought over as if he was an object. But, if he got to his destination, that's all that mattered. 

*

They were in the village now. Link only sat still on the horse as the chain was dragged up. The men on it looked exhausted, and some literally had to be dragged. But the worse was yet to come. 

A cry went up from the women who occupied the square. Most of them came rushing over, shouting in their own tongue. Link couldn't even see the men anymore as the crowd set in. Sarea's grip tightened around him as she sidestepped the mob, careful to keep him hidden in her large traveling cloak. For the first time, Link was glad for her protectiveness. 

It took all of the traveling women to break through the rapacious throng, dragging the chained men away, through one of the doors, into the labyrinth of halls, which the Gerudos called a Fortress. 

Ayana rode beside her friend, closest to the crowd. "You should take him down so that no one notices he's missing. Then, once they are counted, you can take him."

Sarea nodded, but did not leave.

"What are you waiting for?"

Sarea spoke in her native dialect, so Link could not understand. "What of the prophecy, Ayana; the one about the fair-haired Hylian? Do you not think the Second would wish to know of him?" 

Ayana snorted. "You believe such nonsense, Sarea?"

The other woman nodded, thoughtfully. "It is believable, seeing that a fair Hylian here is very rare. Usually they remain in the towns."

"True," Ayana tapped her finger against her chin, thoughtfully. "I don't think it would hurt. I will tell her for you, if you wish."

"Thank you." 

Link strained to try to understand even a tiny bit of their sharp, rapid conversation, but he failed miserably. For every person he'd met, he'd had Navi to translate. Now she was gone, having left before he's been transported back to the Temple with Zelda.

Ayana broke away from her friend, bounding off in another direction. Sarea maneuvered her horse towards the door the other men had been forced through. Before they reached the door, however, she leapt off her horse, leaving Link sitting in the saddle. Yet, before anyone could notice, she swept him down, putting him on the ground. 

The Hero's legs wobbled dangerously and his wounded leg screamed with pain, but he managed to stand up straight. Sarea quickly envelop him in her cloak, one arm wrapped around his waist. She pulled him close, making sure he was completely hidden. 

Link just went along with it without a complaint, although he hated hiding in the broad cape. The desert heart was unbearable without that burden, but with it, the weather was almost impossible to deal with. 

Sarea swept the Hero off through the endless corridors, passing by guards who just called out welcomes in their tongue. The Gerudo woman gave them similar greetings in return. 

As Link was carried further through the passages, he started to feel a faint coolness creep into the air. _We must be deep within the fortress now'_, he was thinking as Sarea halted, throwing her cloak back. 

Link blinked, trying to adjust to the dim light. They were near a prison cell, but it was no ways near the size of the Carpenters. It was of a grand scale, with beds, two large windows, and best of all, food and drink. Edibles were laid out on a small table in the center of the cell. All of the men were devouring it. All that is but Nanthal, who was watching the Gerudo suspiciously. As soon as Link appeared, however, he cried out with joy, rising from his feather mattress, leaning against the bars.

"Where've you been, Link? I thought that desert dweller who released you might have killed you."

The Hero shook his head as Sarea broke his bounds. "You don't want to know."

The Gerudo woman kept a tight grasp on his arm as she unlocked the door, pushing him inside. "Someone will look at you wound," she remarked. Link nodded, sinking onto the closest bed. He hated to admit it, but he was exhausted. 

Sarea left shortly after, but first she made sure that the Hero was comfortable enough. Link only nodded in answer to her inquires. He was glad when she left. When she did, he lied down, closing his eyes. 

"Well?"

The Hero's blue eyes cracked open. Nanthal loomed over him. "I'm tired," he remarked, matter-of-factly, closing his eyes again. 

Nanthal snorted. "Aren't you going to eat first? The boys over there will devour it before you think." He motioned over to the table. 

Link sat up, groggily, watching them eat, A thought came to his mind, and he glanced over at the older man. "Did you check the drink and food first?"

"Check the drink and food? Why?"

Link sighed, removing his green cap. He ran his fingers through his dirt-encrusted hair. "They may try to drug you. They did it to me."

Nanthal sat down beside him, nodding his head slowly. "Why didn't any of us think of that?" he shrugged. "Well, it's too late now to stop them."

"Have you had any?"

"No, although I desperately wanted some. I was busy waiting for you."

"Me?"

Nanthal nodded again. "I had the feeling that if you were still alive, you would give us such advice," he motioned to the feasting men with a jerk of his head. "Seems I was right."

Link yawned suddenly, and the older man laughed. "Seems the little boy needs his nap." He stood up, picking up the closest pitcher. "I have the feeling that that Gerudo, who went through so much trouble to get you down here, wouldn't give you this jug if it was drugged, do you?"

"No," Link said, quietly, "She wouldn't. I'm her official _mate,_ now."

Nanthal froze. "What?" he snorted, trying to refrain from laughing. "So _that's_ what they did to you, huh? Made the little boy those his virginity."

"It's not much worse from what will happen to you. Ayana told me that you will all be sold at an auction. With very inquisitive buyers."

The pallor, which spread over Nanthal's face, told Link he understood. "Damn," he whispered. "Damn damn damn!" None of the other men heard his cries. "This is all very good, isn't it. We've been dragged across the majority of Hyrule, only to be sold at a Gerudo auction," he set the water jug back in its place. "You can have this. I think I need a _real_ drink now." 

*

"Wake up, Oriole," Ayana'a voice hissed. 

Link stirred, raising his head sleepily. His leg had been mended already, but it was still sore. All of the other men were slumped on the tables, excepted Nanthal, who had gone to bed. Link was the only one whose mind wasn't clouded by liquor.

"Hm?"

Ayana glared at him. "Get up, you lazy Hylian!" 

Link obeyed, pulling himself into the sitting position. "What is it?"

Ayana leaned against the bars. "Second in Command Nabooru wishes to see you."

Nabooru. The name hit the Hero like a rock. She was there. Someone familiar was actually there. For some odd reason, Link couldn't wait to see her. His heart started to race. "All right, then," he remarked, slowly. 

"I wasn't waiting for your consent, Hylian." 

The sound of the metal door being slammed open broke through the stillness, and two Gerudo women appeared in the cell. They grabbed his arms on both sides, and escorted him out of the cell. 

"Come with me," Ayana remarked, briskly. "And whatever you do, don't make a sound, understand?"

*

Heads turned as the Hylian was lead through the passages. Link, for the first time, as able to study the faces. All of them wore a mask of confusing and curiosity as he passed. 

The halls had become more sumptuous as they went on. Braziers lit the way, and guards were positioned at regular intervals. The walls themselves were covered with beautiful woven tapestries, each depicting some important Gerudo event. 

Ayana stopped the group before a large, heavily guarded door. She nodded, and one of the guards, who geld the Hero, forced his head down, as to appear humble. "I hope you remember to mind you manners, Hylian, and stay that way. You will be speaking to the High Power now."

Link wasn't listening. The only thing that filed his mind was the thought of seeing Nabooru. She was someone he knew would be on his side, even if she didn't know who he was. They were both against the Gerudian Tyrant.

Two guards open the door for the tiny entourage. If Link could have seen his surroundings, he would have found himself in a grand room. It was remarkably different from the earthen halls he'd seen. The floor was wood, true, but it was done in a mosaic-type design, featuring many different kinds of lumber. The ceiling was high, allowing there to be mammoth windows along the left wall, which, in turn, allowed the desert sun to steam in. The playful beams were now frolicking on the wooden floor, bouncing off it happily. They also glanced off the large, oval table, which took up the middle of the room. At the head of the table, on a dais, there stood a tall, majestic, oaken chair.

"Greetings, Ayana. Is this the Hylian?" a familiar voice questioned. It sounded distant, as if it was across the room. 

"Yes, Mistress," Ayana replied.

"We shall see you now."

Link was dragged, his head still forced downwards, across the room and thrown down at the foot of the dais. Footsteps approached his prone figure. Link didn't move, waiting to see who it was. As a pair of feet came into his line of vision, Link suppressed a gasp. It was a child who stood before him. Was Nabooru a child?

"Mandrag what are you doing here?" Ayana's voice asked. 

Link slowly lifted his head, his eyes focusing on the personage before him. His eyes grew wide on their own accord as he stared. It was Ganondorf.


	4. Chapter Three

To Travel Through Time

Chapter Three

****

A/N: Shonen Ai! Finally! Well, if you don't like attempted boy/boy kissing, please don't read this chapter, or the rest of the story. There will be a lot of it, along with other things. No bad, R-NC17 stuff, if you know what I mean, unless I tell you. 

There are some suggestive scenes here, so be careful. 

****

Disclaimer: Zelda- not mine. Story/new characters- mine. Easy enough, hm? ^_^

~*~

The room was silent; it was as if every person in the room knew of the Hero's inner turmoil. Link knelt on the dais, his eyes glued on the boy before him. His fingers itched for his blade, although he knew he could never bring himself to use it, even if he did have it. The Gerudian prince appeared to be no more than seven or eight years old. When they said he was a child before, they weren't kidding. 

As Link stared, keen red eyes locked with his. Link gazed back. He remembered them. The thought made his stomach churn. He'd never been this close to the Gerudo for so long, especially unarmed. 

"This is the Hylian you wished me to see, Sister?" the boy said at last, in Hylian, regarding Link curiously. Someone stirred to Link's side. 

"Yes, Mandrag," the distant voice from before remarked. Link was certain it was Nabooru, but for some odd reason, he couldn't turn his head to look. He and the Gerudian boy were locked in a silent, unintentional staring contest. 

"Why is he so important?" Ganondorf inquired, somewhat haughtily. "_It_ is nothing but another Hylian whore." 

Link growled, faintly at that comment. He was about to speak up, but was stopped by a heavy blow to the back of his head. Ayana snarled at him in warning, before grabbing his collar, forcing his head up. The movement put his rival in direct view again. But, the look on his face surprised the Hero. It was one of complete astonishment.

"Ayana, " Nabooru admonished, stepping into Link's line of vision. She appeared to be the same age as in his time. She was, however, decked more lusciously than he remembered. 

The woman stepped between the Hero and the Gerudian boy. "You know I do not want such acts to take place here. The Hylian has a right to speak in this conclave, I've told you that."

"You have to keep them in line, especially this one," Ayana remarked. "He _never_ keeps his tongue."

Nabooru only glared at her over the Hero's head. "I will have you dismissed if you keep this up." 

Ayana's voice became very subdued as she spoke, "As you wish, Mistress." She let Link go, unexpectedly, causing him to fall to his knees on the dais. The fall knocking most of the air out of the startled Hero, it took Link a moment to gather himself before looking up again. Nabooru still stood between him and the Gerudian prince. 

"That was unnecessary, Ayana," she scolded, before gazing down at him. "You probably wish to know why you're here, correct?" 

Link nodded, cautious. 

"Well, it is because of a prophecy."

The Hero remained silent, gazing upwards. He noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that Ganondorf had inched around from behind Nabooru and was watching the scene with great scrutiny. 

Nabooru glanced to the side also, but said nothing. She continued with her story. "Although you presumably think it foolish, we Gerudos do have prophecies, and we pay close attention to them. There is one, however, that you might be interested in. It states that if a Hylian, of the pure breed, happens to appear at the Fortress during the first ten years of a King's time, that there shall be glorious triumph in the later years, as long as the golden one stays. So, as you can see, those who believe take great joy in your arrival."

Link caught the meaning of the last sentence. "You do not believe, then?"

Nabooru didn't reply. She only shifted her eyes to the windows. "As you can probably imagine, you will be staying here for some time. My people want to finally have an admirable reign," her gaze turned back to him. "Although I believe that it has already started, you shall be kept here in order to pacify." 

Link got the picture. "So you're saying that I'm to be kept here as a talisman?"

Nabooru remained silent. Nevertheless, that serenity gave the Hero the answer. After some time, she did speak. "I will have Ayana take you to your chamber-"

"Hold on a minute," Link remarked, his gaze bending towards the young prince. "I am only supposed to bring you good luck by being here? There is no interaction?" Link had an inkling that that wasn't true. He could tell that by the way a shade seemed to fall over the woman's features, as she followed his eyes. 

Ganondorf, not liking being stared at, stepped backwards a bit, looking very uncomfortable. 

"No," Nabooru remarked briskly, noting the effect Link had on the prince. "None whatsoever." She was lying, Link could see, although she was very good at it. It was if she wanted him to stay as far form the royalty as possible. She seemed very apprehensive about him even looking at Ganondorf. Link could only imagine how she'd act if the two interacted on a regular basis. 

In a way, he was pleased that she'd decided to keep them apart. He didn't want to have to spend time with the Gerudian boy. Yet, at the same time, something was stirring in the darkest recesses of his mind, making him _want_ to spend time with the youngster. He didn't know what it was, but he did know that it was starting to become bothersome. 

For the first time since he'd been dragged in, Link actually studied Ganondorf. To the Hero's immense astonishment, he realized that the boy he was looking at was not in the least the same as the man he knew. He was actually quite small, for his age, and very thin. He had the trademark tawny complexion and a full head of red hair, which was cropped at his shoulders. He also had a palpable innocence about him that stuck Link as odd. _'Who would've thought…'_

The boy noticed Link's inquisitive eyes and fidgeted uncomfortably, looking away. He glanced back, shyly, after a moment, and, noticing that his gaze was still on him, looked away again. Link almost laughed. 

'_So,_' he thought, _'the great _King of Evil _was once a shy little boy, hm?' _

*

The room was alive with action as Ayana pushed Link through the door, closing it behind him. He appeared to be in some sort of bath, where all the other men were bathing in a large pool. Some scantly clad Gerudo maids sat at the side, helping them wash. The men seemed to be in complete ecstasy, which made the Hero sick. There was so much flirting and even some coitus that Link turned away, ignoring the bathing water. He had no wish to share it with those whores, both the male and the females. 

They'd been there for nearly a week, and still there wasn't an auction. Link started to grow impatient. He was sick of watching as the men were pampered, and was very tired of such open copulation. The Hero was starting to hope for the auction increasingly more. 

"I thought you'd never get here," Nanthal's voice called from behind him. Link spun around and saw the older man sitting in a corner, under a window, by himself. He motioned him over and Link obeyed. "How has life been, hm?"

Link shrugged, happy to find someone who was behaving themselves. "I can't say much. I do have my own room, though, but I am constantly visited by Sarea-"

"Your mate," Nanthal interjected, smirking.

Link sighed, heavily. "Yes, my mate."

"Do you know this profound language yet? I would think that they would teach their _Oriole_," the name was spoken with evident sarcasm, but Link chose to ignore it.

"They have. For the last few days, Sarea has been teaching me."

That was true. And the lessons were quite peculiar. Link found out that Sarea knew the Hylian language perfectly, but chose not to speak it. Therefore, instead of verbal lessons, almost all of it was done on paper. She would write down the Gerudian word, say it aloud, then she would write the Hylian word beside it. Link would then have to repeat it, then copy the word in ink. They did this for hours at a time, and the Hero was getting quite good at it.

Nanthal nodded after Link explained. "Quite an interesting way to go about it," Nanthal smiled, wistfully, "I used to be a teacher, you know."

Link nodded, as the man continued. "Who would have thought everything would have ended like this, hm? To think, I've been through the death of my father, and the death of my first wife, and now here I am, thinking my worst thing in my life is being a prisoner in a race of females." 

As Nanthal spoke, Link realized something. In his time, all these men would most likely be dead or imprisoned. They would have already been through the auction, also. The very thought was dumbfounding. Who would have ever been able to contemplate such an extreme as time travel? 

"Well?"

Link started, focusing back on Nanthal, who regarded him curiously. 

"Well?" he repeated.

"I'm sorry, I was listening," Link confessed.

"Well, I was saying," Nanthal replied, good-naturedly, "actually asking, what about you? Can you tell me about yourself?"

Link shook his head, slowly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Link opened his mouth to speak, but shut it immediately. He couldn't say anything. Who knew what would happen if he told anyone? He could mess up the whole fabric of time if he wasn't careful. Yet another burden on his weary shoulders. "Let me just say, I've worked with the sword for some time."

"Mercenary?"

"Sort of…"

Nanthal shook his head. "I can see that's all I'm going to get from you. Maybe we can finish this later, hm?"

"Perhaps."

The two fell silent. In order to block out the other activity, Link glanced out the window they sat beside. Outside, in what appeared to be a courtyard, he saw someone he didn't expect to see.

Standing beside a black foal, was the Gerudian prince. He was holding the creature's reigns, and appeared to be talking to him. Nabooru stood close by, her arms folded over her breast. 

The young stallion tossed his mane, appearing to motion in Link's direction. Ganondorf's eyes followed the motion. Red eyes touched blue briefly, then, almost immediately, the child looked away. Tugging on the reigns, he quickly led the young creature out of view. Nabrooru glanced up as he left, and quickly followed, not even bothering to see what upset him. 

In the brief exchange, Link felt his heart leap up into his throat. Was it fear? He didn't think so. He'd felt fear before, many times. It had to be something else. But what?

"Wonder what that bastard's doing so close to the prisoners?" Nanthal's voice broke through the Hero's reverie. "I would think they'd keep their _precious_ little king away for here, don't you?"

Link glanced over at the older man. "Why do you call him a bastard?" This question escaped his lips before he could stop it. 

"Why shouldn't I? Aren't they all? And to think, genius, he's the reason we're here in the first place," Nanthal replied, caustically.

"Well, that's no reason to be insulting."

"Insulting? To a Gerudo?" the man snorted. "I was wrong, you can't be a mercenary. You're too kind-hearted. Anyone who feels compassion for these devils has to be an seraph." 

"I think that attitude is what started this war," Link said softly, looking out the window again.

Nanthal stared at him, flabbergasted. "W-What did you just say?"

The Hero looked back at him. "Let me just say, I've seen plenty of hatred in my years. People do not start wars, hatred does."

*

"Auction's today," Ayana remarked, from the doorway. Both the teacher and the student turned to look at her, Sarea turning just because she spoke. Link, on the other hand, stared at her with evident surprise. The woman folded her arms, glaring at him. "You're looking at me as if I have two heads. Are you surprised?"

Link shook his head. "You just announce it so blandly-"

"Why should you care, Hylian? You're safe, as of now. Especially with Mistress Nabooru having some interest in you," Ayana snarled, heatedly.

Link held up a hand, as if to defend himself. "I did not mean to offend you-"

Sarea laid her hand on his arm, glancing over at her friend. She spoke sharply in the Gerudian dialect. Ayana waved, halfhearted, replying in the same language. Sarea growled, which made Ayana chuckle. 

Link laughed, quietly. Those scenes were regulars. "When is it?" he interrupted the banter, quietly. 

"Eh? Oh, the time. About noon," Ayana replied, indifferent. 

"Noon? Isn't that-"

"That's right. It's nearly noon now."

Link jumped to his feet, and no one made a move to stop him. "Why did you wait so long to tell us?"

"I didn't think you'd care to go."

"Well I do!"

Ayana shrugged. "You have to ask Sarea, first."

Link sighed, remembering. It was just like having a mother, or at least what he'd heard about having a mother. "Sarea-" he began, sighing again.

"Go," Sarea replied, in her language. "Ayana will watch you."

Link nodded, sweeping up Sarea's cloak. "Let's go."

Ayana only shook her head. "I'm surprised you want to see your comrades sold."

"I don't," Link replied. "But I am curious."

"Ah," the woman remarked, leading the way outside. 

*

He wished he hadn't gone. It was awful. All the men were tied to poles, completely unclothed, with the exception of a loincloth. Hordes of women clustered around them, poking and prying, trying to find the one they wanted to bid on. It was blistering hot outside, and all the men were sweating, suffering from the heat. Many were lamenting about their situation, while others tried to fight, only to be rewarded with a blow. There was a hefty woman who stalked behind the platform, holding a leather whip in her hand, occasionally smiting them across the back when they started to slump. 

Link had a hard time looking away. He seemed to be mesmerized. It took nearly all his strength to finally do so. Not even in his wildness dreams could he have imagined this. Now he cursed himself for wishing the auction to happen soon. The pity was overwhelming.

"I thought you wouldn't like it," Ayana remarked, over the noise of the crowd. "Do you want to go inside?"

Link shook his head. "No."

Ayana smiled. "You're a brave boy. And I don't mind telling you that." 

Link didn't respond. He only glanced around the crowd, not able to look at the site. He was half-expecting to see the young prince, as was his luck. And, not very surprisingly, he did. The boy sat not to far away, on a light-colored horse, instead of the black stallion from before. 

And, as predicted, Nabooru sat astride beside him, on a reddish beast. It was quite easy to see, even after such a short time, that the Second followed the prince everywhere. Everywhere he went, she was his shadow. The Hero could not fathom why, but she always was. It was as if she was afraid he'd break if not watched properly. It was quite intriguing, actually. But, now was not the time to contemplate the issue. 

Link's eyes involuntarily settled on the boy, as the prince bent down to adjust something on the saddle. He didn't appear to be too pleased about being there either. 

Although his eyes were focused on the Gerudian boy, Link noticed it before anyone else. The arrow. It was his instincts that told him to look towards the fortress. And there he saw the shadowy shape. It barely took him a second to realize that the shadow was aiming something into the crowd. Following the apparent course, Link sprang off. 

"Get back here!" Ayana's voice screamed, as she took immediate chase. 

Link didn't hear her. He barely had control of himself. Everything happened without him knowing. The quick sprint, the leap, all was a blur. Even the abrupt cry of the tackled victim was unheard. 

Link finally realized what was going on when he slammed against the dusty ground. Automatically, he rolled over, protecting what he'd saved, just as the mysterious arrow hit the spot where they'd just been, ramming into the horse's shoulder. The animal reared, whickering loudly. 

Chaos erupted as the crowd scattered. Many of the femme warrior quickly went in pursuit in the direction of the arrow, while others scouted around for more. 

Link knelt, his breathing jagged. Slowly, he looked down at the person under him. The young boy lay, cringing, in the sand, as if expecting to be attacked again. After a moment, his eyes cracked open and he gazed up at the Hero.

"Wha- you?" he exclaimed.

Link nodded, still panting. "Aye, " he wheezed. 

'_Why?' _his mind screamed, as he looked down upon the young boy. '_Why did I do that?'_ He could have easily just watched someone get rid of the prince for him. But then again, would the arrow really have done much? Ganondorf was alive in his time, wasn't he? 

Shouts could be heard off in the distance; apparently, they'd caught the assassin. Still, Link didn't move. He remained bent over the boy, reluctant to rise. 

Ganondorf looked at him, quizzically. "You can get off now-"

Link only nodded, slowly. "True…"he murmured, just as slowly, yet, instead of getting up. Not really knowing what he was doing, he leaned down, so that their lips were only inches apart. "I should…" 

Link started as someone grabbed the back of his cloak, pulling him into the sitting position. Nabooru stared down at him. "Oriole?" 

Link squinted up at her, the white, blinding light from the sun behind her hurting his eyes. "Yes-?" He was interrupted as she pushed him aside, kneeling beside Ganondorf, who sat up, looking a bit stunned. 

"Are you all right?" she asked, hurriedly, ignoring the Hylian. 

The boy nodded, giving Link an odd look over the Second's shoulder. "Aye."

"You're sure now? Nothing hurts?"

"Yes!" the boy, exclaimed, annoyed. 

Nabooru sighed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. She looked back at Link. "That was you, who did that, wasn't it?" she queried, gruffly.

"Did what?"

"Knocked him from the saddle?"

Link glared at her. "If I hadn't, your prince would be suffering the same fate as the horse."

"I know that," she snapped, "and I'd like to thank you."

Link at first didn't think he'd heard her correctly. "What?" Then it clicked. "Your welcome."

The Second shook her head, as the others filed back to the panic-stricken men. "No, I want to reward you. Have Sarea bring you to the main hall this evening." After speaking thus, she stood, helping the prince to his feet. As Nabooru led the boy away, he looked back at Link, warily. Link only watched them leave, remaining settled where Nabooru had placed him. 

"There you are!" Ayana cried, grabbing his arm. Link tore his eyes away, looking up at the virago. "It seems you're a hero. I wonder what Sarea will say," the woman remarked, yanking the Hero to his feet. "I think it's about time we leave, and allow the women to go back to the auction. 

Link nodded, allowing Ayana to lead him away. As he disappeared into the lower levels, he thought back to the scenes moments before. Something was terribly wrong, and Link wanted to get to the bottom of it. Both the assassin and his raging hormones. 


	5. Chapter Four

To Travel Through Time

To Travel Through Time

Chapter Four

**Note:** I must say that it is due to some _persistence_ (a.k.a. reviews ^__^) that this story continues. I was afraid no one enjoyed the last chapter. It seems someone did, so here's more. I am sorry if this tends to go slowly. I have many things going on at once. 

~

For the first time since his arrival, Link was allowed to walk down the hall using his own feet. He wasn't dragged or shoved. Sarea walked beside him, however, keeping a close eye upon him. They still didn't trust him.

He was still dressed in his green tunic and leggings. He'd refused to change his clothing, although Sarea had persisted. It had taken a great deal of bickering, but he'd finally been able to pull it off. 

He had, however, agreed to take a bath and comb his hair in return, which had been a struggle. Sarea had not wanted him to be alone in the bathhouse while Link had refused to have a woman there. So, they'd agreed to have guards at both doors, outside, allowing the Hero some privacy, inside.

Now, the two were walking through the elaborate halls. Gerudo guards stationed in the hall watched them pass, peering at them discreetly through their thick veils. 

Link remained silent, trying to mark the path they took. He was determined to learn all he could about the labyrinth the Gerudos called a fortress. It could be of some use, later on.

Stepping up to the great oaken doors, Sarea addressed the guard who stood before them. After a brief exchange, the woman nodded, drawing back. Another guard opened the door. 

Sarea allowed Link to enter first, yet she followed close behind. The Hero, for the first time, was able to see the splendorous interior that he'd missed before. His awe was cut short, however. 

"Oriole," Nabooru's voice stated, from across the room. 

Link lifted his head and saw her standing beside the throne, which was empty. The room itself, however, was teeming with Gerudo women, who sat cluttered around the main table. Whatever conversation had been going on before stopped abruptly on his entrance. 

The Second descended the dais, coming down to meet him. Link stood up straight, trying to appear as dignified as possible in his well-worn tunic. All the eyes in the room rested upon them. 

Nabooru gazed at him, silent for a moment. Then she spoke. "You surprised us today, Hylian. Your actions were completely unexpected," here she paused, "yet," she started, slowly, " they were, and still are, greatly appreciated."

Link remained still, allowing her to continue. But she didn't. The room was silent. Or at least until the Hero's voice broke the silence. "May I ask how your young prince is faring Mistress?"

A scarlet eyebrow rose, sharply, with this comment. Pressing her lips together, Nabooru glared at him, coldly. "Why do you ask?" she remarked, her voice neutral.

"It is only a simple question," Link stated, choosing not to answer her inquiry. He didn't know the answer himself anyway. 

"That it is. But an odd one from a Hylian." Silence fell for a brief moment before the Second spoke again. "He isfine," she stated, hesitantly, before quickly turning to face the other women. 

"What do you say we do for this boy, Sisters, in return for his services? No doubt he has the keen senses of a warrior, in order to perceive this disaster."

The women in the room started to speak together, quickly, in their native tongue. Too quick for Link. He stood, staring at Nabooru's back. Sarea shifted behind him, seeming anxious. 

The Hero's blue eyes remained locked on the redhead before him, but his mind was elsewhere. There had to be a reason why Ganondorf wasn't present. From what he gathered in the earlier days at the Fortress, Nabooru never left him alone. It was odd that she should do so now. Was it that the boy wasn't _fine_? Or did it have to do with him? 

Whatever it was, it was starting to drive him crazy. How he despised secrets, although he himself was carrying a large one on his shoulders everyday. Especially now, living in the past. 

"Oriole," Nabooru started, turning. Link blinked, surprised by the sudden movement. Their eyes met, and they remained that way for sometime, no one backing down. "We have decided to allow you to become a member of our sisterhood. An honorary male. No longer will you be held in hiding like before. You are allowed full, and free access to everything given to a common Gerudo." 

Link smirked. She had to add the common Gerudo part. He just had that feeling when she'd started speaking. 

Recalling the manners he'd learned during his seven-year rest, he bowed, floppy hat extended. "Thank you, Mistress." Righting himself, the hat found its place again. "I am sincerely grateful." 

"No," the Second commented, "we are." Raising her hand, she addressed the seated women. "You are dismissed. Thank you for your time."

The women stood, filing out of their seats, Sarea ducking out of the room before them. Link was about to follow her, but a hand clamped down on his sleeve suddenly, pulling him away from the door. No words were spoken as the women left, bowing before the Second. And, in the same motion, to Link also. 

For it was the Second who held the Hero back. It wasn't until all had left, that he found out why. 

As soon as the door closed that he was released. Link spun around to face his captor. She stood behind him, a threatening look upon her lovely face. "Hylian, I have one thing to say," she remarked, quietly. "Not _all_ things are open to you. If I ever see you near the prince, I _swear_ you'll regret it."

Link didn't reply. He only stared at her in amazement. That was completely unexpected. 

Giving him one last look, the woman turned on her heel, crossing the room to where the throne stood. Over her shoulder she called, "You are dismissed now." 

Link stared at her a long moment before following her orders and leaving. 

*

The village was bustling; women were taking down the auction platform while others continued to patrol the grounds, still wary. Link stood in the doorway of Sarea's housing complex, watching them. 

It was only the day after, yet the women all seemed to regard him as one of their clan already. News most likely spread fast. He had also been given his own room. It was in the same complex as Sarea of course, but that didn't matter. It was nice to have some privacy. 

As Link stood in the little shade afforded in the complex, he pondered about many things. First of, why he was there. Everything had a reason; this he'd learned during his trials. But what was this one? There was nothing he could do about Ganondorf. He was nearly untouchable. Almost. Surprise assassins could kill anyone if undetected. 

But, who was that assassin? No one in the fortress spoke a word about it. Whenever he asked, they either didn't reply or gave him an odd look. Had it been planned? Or where they just sore about not noticing it? He'd thought of asking Nabooru, but the Second was said to be in the private royal chambers and, naturally, he wasn't allowed there. She'd made that loud and clear. 

That was another thing. What was up with her? She hadn't been very kind towards him, even after what he'd done. It wasn't as if he'd expected for them to fall down at his feet in praise; he hadn't the chance to expect anything, actually. But, Nabooru had been so cold. She had been worse than before. 

Something had to be happening at the Fortress. Perhaps he'd been sent back to discover whatever it was and solve it? Perhaps it would change things in his time? He would have to look into that prospect.

Yet, at that moment, he had something else to do. Advancing from the shadows, he addressed the nearest woman. "Excuse me, but where can I learn about yesterday's auction?"

The woman stopped at the sound of his voice, placing the basket she'd been carrying on the ground. She looked at him, baffled. "The auction? What do you want to know?"

"I want to know who bought my comrades."

"And why would that be? Gonna steal em back?"

"No. I wish to see how they are."

The woman stared at him a moment. Seeming satisfied that he was telling the truth, she shrugged. "I think the record keeper has em. You can find her in the library, I s'pose." 

"Thank you."

*

Link opened the door to the library, walking in. It was actually quite bright in the below ground dwelling. His nose caught the musty smell of aged books. He liked that smell for some reason. It just seemed to go with him. 

It had taken him forever to find the room, with both him, being the idiot and not asking for direction, and the Gerudo woman, for being so kind in not supplying any herself, being at fault. 

_At least I found the damn place._

"Greetings, visitor!" an elderly voice called, from somewhere to his left. "I'll be right wit' ye, hold a minute!" 

So Link waited. Soon, an older woman came shuffling out from behind a bookshelf, coming towards him. She was slightly plump and short, but she still stood with her spine straight, which was more then Link could say for himself. Her skin was a dark bronze, her bright amber eyes hiding in a mess of wrinkles. Creases formed about her mouth when she smiled, upon seeing who her visitor was. 

"The first Hylian Gerudo, tis! What a pleasure, son," the woman stopped in front of him, her smile widening. "Come to see ol' Kameko, I reckon."

Link gazed at the woman with surprise. She was the friendliest Gerudo he'd seen so far. "Y-yes..."

"What is that ye search for, boy? I'm sure that this is no personal visit, seeing that I don't know ye, and thou does not know me," she remarked, studying the boy keenly. 

Link nodded, slowly, opening his mouth to speak. However, the old woman snatched his arm instead, pulling him after her. 

"Methinks that ye search for thy friends, correct?"

"Yes."

The woman pulled him over to a table. "See, I keep the records. Everything that happens ere, I write." 

On the table, there sat a large book, which was opened to a half written page. "Thy comrades' new homes are written ere. I am not sure if their new wives will readily allow ye to see em, but ye can try." 

Link leaned over the book, scanning it quietly. One name jumped out at him: Nanthal. The Hero quickly put his whereabouts in his memory, before turning to face the woman. Kameko stood a ways back, scrutinizing him with her eyes. 

"Are ye finished?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Oh, don't ye worry about that, lad. Just come a visit gain. That'll make ol' Kameko ere happy. I haven't seen such a creature as ye are in _many_ years," the woman said, with a teasing smile. 

Link smiled in return, cautiously. He wasn't sure if she meant seeing a Hylian or something else. But that didn't matter. He actually felt somewhat comfortable around this woman. "I will. Thank you again." With that, he turned and left. 

*

Walking along the hall, Link counted the doors. After having asked the guard for the residence of Tanaka, who was written to be Nanthal's new wife, he had made his way there. Now all he had to do was find the right door. 

"Fivethere it is!" Pausing before the door, the Hero remained silent, listening to see if could hear anything through the door. He didn't want to interrupt _something._ Satisfied that it was safe, he knocked. 

"Coming!" a young voice called. 

Link waited again. They were lucky that he was a patient person. 

The door swung open suddenly. A young woman stood there, dressed in a robe. Her long red hair was swept back from her face and her face was free of makeup, making her look a bit plain, but nonetheless beautiful. Her feet where bare. 

The woman's purple eyes widened. "Oh!" She stepped back, slightly. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I am here about Nanthal, a friend of mine. I heard you bought him."

"Yeah, so?"

"I was just wondering if I could speak to him a moment, to see how he is."

Tanaka's eyes narrowed. "I know who you are." She smiled, suddenly. "You're Oriole, aren't you? The prince's new protector."

It was Link's turn to be amazed. He blinked, an almost comical blank expression on his face. "What?"

"You are Oriole, right? The man who saved our Prince."

"Yes, I didsave him. But I had no idea that I was his newprotector."

"Everyone thinks you are. They say that Second Nabooru decided it would be best if the Prince had two protectors. After your actions the other day, she chose you to be the second one. No one would ever suspect it."

_Why don't I know this? _Link asked himself. _Guess I have to talk to Nabooru later._ "Umcan I speak to Nanthal now?"

"What? Oh, that. I don't think it would too much trouble. Come on in." Link followed her into what appeared to be a small sitting room. "I'll get him. Wait here." 

Yet again, Link waited. That seemed to be the thing that day. 

After a few minutes, what was suppose to be Nanthal shuffled out of the adjacent room. He wore a robe similar to Tanaka that seemed to have been hastily thrown on. His hair was matted down, as if he had just woke up, and large bags had formed under his eyes. 

"Link?"

The Hero stepped forward. "You don't look good, Nanthal."

The man stared at him a moment, then began to chuckle. "Oh, I'm fine. Just tired, that's all. I've been worrying for days. It catches up on you."

Link raised an eyebrow. "And I'm sure last night didn't help either, did it?"

Nanthal looked at him with amazement. "Well, it seems the little boy has learned something from this experience," he smiled. "Yes, you could say that." 

Link nodded, his lips curling up in a small smile. "So, are you are___happy_?"

"As of now, yes. But I think I'll be traumatized forever after yesterday," the man shuddered. "It was awful."

"I saw."

"You did, didn't you," Nanthal's smile faded. "I saw you too. What was going through your head then, I don't _want_ to know."

"Instincts, I guess."

Nanthal frowned. "Didn't I say I didn't want to know?"

Link shrugged. "So I told you anyway," he paused, briefly, "Well, I can see your doing fine here, so-" 

Nanthal made a move to grab his arm before the Hero could turn away. "Wait! How did you know where I was?"

"No one is impossible to find, Nanthal. I simple looked at the records."

"Where'd you find those?"

"The library."

Nanthal raised an eyebrow. "This maze has a library?"

Link nodded.

"I would have never guessed in a million years." 

Link shrugged. "They have to keep records somewhere, don't you think so?"

"Yes, but-" the man let the statement fade.

"As I was saying, I'm glad to see you're doing fine."

Nanthal nodded, dropping the other conversation. "I am. It's not as bad as I thought. Thanks for coming, though. Come again?"

"Perhaps, now that I'm free to do as I wish."

Nanthal shook his head. "I'm not even gonna bother. I'll learn soon enough, right?"

Link nodded. "I have to go now. There is someone I have to talk to."

Nanthal smiled. "Busy boy you are. Goodbye."

Link bobbed his head in reply, before leaving. As he closed the door, he could hear, faintly, "Finally, he's gone. Come back to bed, Nanthal."

Link only shook his head.

*

His footfalls echoed through the empty halls. The guards who stood against the walls were like silent statues, barely glancing up as he passed. His footfalls were probably very familiar to them by now. 

Although it was now night, he was on his way to ask about Nabooru. He had planned on doing it early, but had been sidetracked by Sarea's call to dinner. One never skipped a meal if that woman could help it. Never. She was the most persistent person he'd ever laid eyes upon. 

His footfalls alerted the guards up ahead. Two moved from the walls to black his path with their towering spears. Before any could speak, however, Link cut them off. 

"I know, I know. No one is allowed entrance to the royal quarter. I am only here to ask if your Second in Command has the time to speak to me, if only briefly."

The sentinels didn't let their guard down at all. One did answer, though. "No, she is occupied. Now go."

Link sighed. "When will she be less occupied?"

"I do not know. Now leave!"

The Hero felt his teeth grind together in annoyance. "Thank you for your time," he growled. Turning on his heel, sharply, Link strode down the hall. Behind him, he heard the clanging of metal as the guards went back to their posts. He had the urge to run back and see if he could get past them. But he didn't. _That would be foolish._

So he walked away instead. 

He'd really wanted to know what Tanaka had been talking about before. Now it seemed he'd have to go unanswered for the day. Unless

An idea struck him. He could ask the record keeper, Kameko. She would probably know. She seemed to know many things when he'd been there before. 

Besides, he could use the company. Sarea could get to be a bit too much. 

*

For the second time, Link found himself before the library doors. It was now dark, but he thought he could see the flicker of torchlight peeping out from under the door. However, to be courteous, he decided to knock. He brought his fist up and hit the large door once. The sound echoed through the hall, nearly making the young man jump. 

No one answered. Link didn't even try waiting. Cracking the door open, he slipped into the dark room. There was no moon that night, so the only light in the room came from the soft glow of torches set around the room. 

Moving quietly, Link walked towards the table Kameko had led him too earlier. As he came out from behind one of the bookshelves, he heard someone speak. 

"Do you believe such things, Kameko?"

It was a child's voice. It was slightly muffled, but, with his acute hearing, Link could tell. Before he could process whose voice it was, however, another spoke. 

"It does not matter if I believe or not, child. All that truly counts is if ye do."

"You said that before."

" Tis the truth! You do not believe ol' Kameko?"

"No, tis not that, it is just that"

Link, without realizing it, had continued his advancement during the conversation. He now stood at the edge of the little circle of light. Familiar red eyes were now locked on him, although he was still cast in shadows. 

"You!"


End file.
